Zero no Tsukaima:Tập 1 Chương 4
Phần 2 : Gandálfr Chương 4: Một ngày của Thuộc Hạ Đã một tuần kể từ khi Saito bắt đầu sống cuộc sống đời thuộc hạ cho Louise tại Học Viện Pháp Thuật Tristain. Nếu phải kể lại một ngày bình thường của Saito thì chúng ta có thể nói như thế này: Đầu tiên, giống như các sinh vật và con người ở bên trong Tristain, Saito thức dậy vào buổi sáng. Giường của Saito thì như thường lệ…là cái sàn nhà, mặc dù là nó đã khá hơn rất nhiều so với ngày đầu tiên. Cảm thấy đau nhức toàn thân vì phải nằm trên sàn nhà cứng như đá, Saito xin cô hầu gái Siesta một ít cỏ khô cho ngựa ăn và đặt nó vào góc phòng làm thành cái giường. Saito ngủ trên cái gối rơm, quấn cái chăn mà Lousie đã “tử tế” ban cho chàng ta. Louse gọi chỗ ngủ tạm thời của Saito là cái “ổ gà” vì cái đống cỏ khô đó đúng là chỉ dành cho mấy con gà ngủ , và điều đầu tiên mà Saito làm vào mỗi sáng là đánh thức Louise dậy, như một chú gà trống. Nhưng Saito bắt buộc phải làm như vậy vì nếu mà Louise thức dậy trước thì sẽ có chuyện “rất vui” xảy ra cho chàng ta. “Một thằng thuôc hạ ngu ngốc mà để chủ nhân của nó phải đánh thức thì rất “xứng đáng” nhận một vài hình phạt.” Nếu Saito ngủ “nướng” thì sẽ bị cắt bữa sáng. Mỗi khi thức dậy, Louise thay đồ. Cô bé tự mặc đồ lót một mình nhưng bắt Saito phải mặc đồng phục cho mình. Vụ này đã được đề cập đến trước đây rồi. Với vẻ ngoài quyến rũ của Louise, Saito như nín thở mỗi khi nhìn thấy cô bé trong bộ đồ lót. Mọi người nói bạn sẽ quen với việc nhìn một đoá hoa đẹp trong vòng vài ba ngày, nhưng điệu này thì Saito trông chẳng có vẻ gì là sẽ quen với nó cả. Ngày nào cũng nhìn Louise như thế này cũng không tệ gì cho lắm. Tuy nhiên, đó là một vết thương “đau đớn” cho danh dự của Saito. Ví dụ: Khi giúp Louise đi giày, Saito không thể giấu được sư bực bội trên mặt mình. Ít nhất thì chuyện này cũng còn chấp nhận được, nhưng nếu Saito nói bất cứ thứ gì mà làm Louise không vui thì mọi thứ sẽ trở nên hết sức rắc rối. “Một tên hầu hỗn xược làm chủ nhân phật ý vào lúc mới sáng sớm tinh mơ thế này thì rất đáng bị phạt.” đó chính là một khẩu hiệu khác của Louise Nếu Saito dám chọc Louise về kích cỡ vòng một của cô bé hay làm ra vẻ giận dỗi và nói cái kiểu như “Cô tự cài cúc áo đi” thì thể nào chàng ta cũng sẽ bị cắt bữa sáng . Sau khi mặc xong đồng phục với cái áo choàng đen được khoác bên ngoài, một cái áo sơ-mi trắng và một cái váy gấp nếp màu xám, Louise đi đánh răng, rửa mặt. Vì thế nên Saito phải còng lưng đi lấy xô múc nước cho Louise. Và đương nhiên là Louise chẳng đời nào tự rửa mặt lấy, cô bé bắt Saito phải rửa mặt cho mình. Vào một buổi sáng đẹp trời, trong khi đang dùng khăn để rửa mặt cho Louise, Saito dùng cục than mà chàng ta kiếm được nhẹ nhàng kẻ một vài đường lên mặt của cô bé. Nhìn “kiệt tác” của mình được vẽ trên mặt của Louise, Saito cố nhịn cười. Sau đó chàng ta giả bộ cư xử lễ phép, nhẹ nhàng cúi chào Louise. “Thưa quý cô, cô chính là một ví dụ hoàn hảo của hai từ “sắc đẹp” trong hôm nay” Vì đang thấp huyết áp và buổi sáng nên Louise chỉ có thể trả lời lại bằng một giọng ngái ngủ. “…Ngươi đang âm mưu gì đấy?” “Tôi ư, Tôi chỉ là một thuộc hạ trung thành đang phục vụ tận tuỵ cho chủ nhân. Tôi nào dám âm mưu điều gì!” Louise thấy sự lễ phép đột xuất quá mức của Saito rất khả nghi, nhưng vì sắp trễ giờ học nên cô bé không hỏi thêm gì nữa. Với đôi má hồng hào, cặp mắt nâu đỏ quyến rũ, và đôi môi như thể được tạc ra từ một nhánh san hô tuyệt đẹp, Louise biết là mình chả cần trang điểm làm gì hết nên vì thế cô bé không có nhiều đồ trang điểm cho lắm. Tức là Louise không thường soi gương lắm. Và hôm nay cũng không phải là ngoại lệ. Kết quả là Louise tuyệt đối không hay biết một tí gì về món “trang sức” mà Saito đã “trang điểm” cho mình cả. Louise tới lớp trong tình trạng đó. Trời xui đất khiến thế nào mà Louise chẳng đụng phải ai trên hành lang trong khi tới lớp cả. Louise mở cửa lớp học ra. Ngay lập tức, các bạn học cùng lớp với cô bé nổ ra những tràng cười dữ dội “Nhìn được đấy, Louise!” “Há há há! Thật là giống mày mà!” Sau đó, khi thầy Colbert tử tế khen ngợi về cặp mắt kiếng hợp thời trang và ria mép được vẽ trên mặt cô bé, Louise trở nên hoàn-toàn-mất-kiểm-soát. Cô bé đi ra ngoài hành lang, nơi mà Saito đang ôm bụng cười lăn lộn, tát cho chàng ta vài chục cái, và cắt luôn khẩu phần ăn của Saito hôm đó. Theo như Louise, một thuộc hạ mà coi khuôn mặt chủ nhân mình như một mảnh vải để vẽ thì là đồng loại với mấy con yêu quái thời cổ xưa chống lại Người Sáng Lập Brimir và đồng minh thần thánh của ông ta. Và cái thứ yêu quái đó thì không xứng đánh được nhận bánh mì và súp được ban tặng từ Nữ Hoàng. ♦ ♦ ♦ Sau bữa sáng, Saito dọn phòng của Louise. Kiêm luôn cả việc lấy chổi quét nhà và lau bàn, cửa sổ bằng giẻ lau. Và sau đó là một công việc ồ-thật-là-thú-vị có tên là “giặt quần áo”. Saito lấy quần áo bẩn từ cái núi quần áo và bắt đầu giặt nó với một cái bàn chải. Chẳng có nước nóng để dùng, chỉ có mỗi cái thứ nước gần đóng băng ở đây, nó làm lạnh cóng các ngón tay của Saito. Đồ lót của Louise trông khá mắc tiền vì chúng có rất nhiều dây và riềm xếp nếp . Nếu mà làm hỏng một cái thì Saito sẽ bị cắt một bữa ăn, bởi vậy Saito phải giặt chúng thật là nhẹ nhàng. Đây đúng là một công việc đau khổ. Tới một ngày, mệt mỏi với việc giặt giũ này này, Saito để đại một bộ với một vết rách nhỏ ở sợi chun vào đống đồ. Chỉ vài ngày sau đó, Louise vô tư mặc cái bộ đồ lót đó đi ra ngoài. Và khi mà cái sợi chun bị đứt hẳn, quần lót của cô bé tụt xuống mắt cá chân, trói hai chân Louise lại giống như một cái bẫy chim của thợ săn. Việc đó xảy ra khi mà Louise đang đi ở những bậc trên cùng của cầu thang, vì thế nên cô bé có một màn… “đo cầu thang” cực-kì-hoành-tráng. May mắn thay là chẳng có ai xung quanh nhìn thấy cảnh tượng Louise “đo cầu thang” với phần dưới bị lộ ra một cách đáng xấu hổ như vậy. Nên ít ra thì danh dự của cô bé cũng được an toàn. Nhận thấy rằng chuyện này sẽ ảnh hưởng tới khẩu phần của mình cực kì nghiêm trọng nên Saito cẩn thận không dám nhìn vào trong váy của Louise và xin lỗi rất “nhiệt tình” tới người-đang-nằm-bất-tỉnh-trê- cầu-thang. Saito không nghĩ là trò đùa của mình lại đi quá xa như thế này. Thật ra thì chàng trai của chúng ta chỉ tưởng là chuyện này sẽ xảy ra ở khúc nào đó giữa hành lang và làm cho Louise bị quê một vố mà thôi. Khi mà đã lấy lại được ý thức và nhận ra chuyện gì đã diễn ra, Louise đưa cái dây bị đứt với vẻ mặt hăm he gặng hỏi chuyên-gì-đã-xảy-ra vào Saito, người đang khúm núm ngồi bên cạnh. “Đây là cái dây bị đứt” “Vâng đúng vậy thưa cô chủ” Giọng của Louise run lên vì giận dữ “Giải thích cho ta nghe” “Chắc chắn là tại cái thứ nước máy đó rồi, thưa cô chủ. Tại sao ư? Nó lạnh đến nỗi mà có thể đóng băng các ngón tay ngay tức khắc. Tôi chắc rằng sợi chun không thể chịu nổi nó.” Saito trả lời cộc lốc “À, vậy ngươi nói đây là lỗi của sợi dây này chứ gì?” “Tôi nói đây là lỗi của nước mà. Cái thứ nước đó thật tồi tệ. Tôi tin chắc là nó phải dính một lời nguyền nào đó mà nó mới trở nên lạnh và tác hại cả lên sợi dây chun đó .” “Trong trường hợp này thì có lẽ ta không nên cho một thuộc hạ trung thành như vậy ăn súp làm từ cái thứ nước bị nguyền rủa đó” “Cô chủ thật là tử tế” “Ba ngày, chắc nhiêu đó đủ để dòng nước trở lại bình thường” Và Saito bị cắt khẩu phần ăn trong 3 ngày ♦ ♦ ♦ Tuy nhiên Saito không những sống sót mà còn sống tốt sau ba ngày. Chàng trai của chúng ta chỉ việc giả vờ “đau khổ vì đói” và đến thăm nhà bếp đằng sau Đại sảnh Alviss, nơi mà Siesta năng động và dễ thương sẽ cho chàng ta ăn đồ ăn như các món hầm, hay sườn. Saito tới bếp ngay cả khi không bị cho nhịn đói. Món súp mà Louise nói là “ Sự ban phước rộng rãi của Nữ Hoàng” thì chẳng bao giờ đủ “phước” mà làm Saito no cả. Đương nhiên là Saito giữ bí mật với Louise về các cuộc viếng thăm nhà bếp của mình. Cô bé rất nghiêm khắc về việc sẽ không cho Saito ăn nhiều hơn cho đến khi chàng ta sửa chữa được thái độ của mình. Bởi vậy sẽ rất là rắc rối nếu như Louise biết được vụ Siesta tốt bụng cho Saito ăn thịt hầm. Cô bé chắc chắn sẽ cấm Saito bén mảng tới nhà bếp vì sự nghiệp “giáo dục” thuộc hạ của mình. Hiện thời thì Louise không biết gì về chuyện đó cả. Trong bất cứ trường hợp nào thì Saito vẫn thích Siesta và nhà bếp hơn cả trăm lần Nữ Hoàng và Người Sáng lập Brimir mà chàng ta chưa gặp mặt bao giờ. ♦ ♦ ♦ Vào một buổi sáng nọ, sau khi giả vờ “thèm thuồng” ăn hết phần súp của mình trước mặt Louise, cậu ta đi tới nhà bếp. Saito, người đã hạ gục được Quý Tộc Guiche tại Sân Vestri rất nổi tiếng ở đây. “ ‘Thanh Gươm’ của chúng ta đây rồi” Bếp trưởng Marteau la lớn , ông là một người trông rất tròn trịa ở cái tuổi 40 của mình. Đương nhiên Marteau cũng là một người bình thường nhưng với vị trí bếp trưởng Học Viện của ông ấy , Marteau kiếm được nhiều tiền ngang bằng một Quý tộc cấp thấp, một sự thật mà ông ta nên tự hào. Ăn mặc tuy giản dị nhưng rất đàng hoàng, Marteau điều khiển nhà bếp với những cái vẫy tay vui vẻ. Cho dù vị trí của ông ta rất cao- bếp trưởng của học viện pháp thuật dành cho giới quý tộc, Marteau chẳng có một tí kiêu ngạo nào, và đáng ngạc nhiên hơn nữa là ông ta không thích cả phép thuật lẫn quý tộc. Marteau gọi Saito với biệt danh là “Thanh Gươm của chúng ta” vì Saito đã dùng một cây kiếm để hạ gục Guiche và đối xử với cậu ta như một vì vua. Nhờ vậy mà nhà bếp trở thành một ốc đảo cho Saito. Saito ngồi xuống ghế của mình, và Siesta nhanh chóng mang cho cậu ta một chén đầy đồ hầm và bánh mì trắng mềm với một nụ cười. “Cám ơn.” “Món hầm hôm nay đặc biệt ngon đấy” Siesta tuyên bố, nhìn rất hạnh phúc. Saito tò mò múc một muỗng ăn thử và ngay lập tức, vẻmặt cậu ta biểu lộ cảm xúc đúng là “chỉ có trên thiên đường” “Ồ, cái này ngon quá! Nó khác xa cái thứ “đồ ăn” mà tớ được Louise “ban tặng” ” Ngay lúc đó, Marteau bước tới bàn và vẫn còn đang cầm dao làm bếp trên tay “Ồ, đương nhiên rồi. Cái món hầm đó là cùng một thứ mà tụi nhóc quý tộc được ăn đấy.” “Không thể tin nổi đây là thứ mà tụi nó được ăn hàng ngày…” Marteau phổng mũi trước lời bình luận của Saito “Hừm! chắc chắn là họ có thể xài ma thuật làm ra nồi, xoong, chảo, và lâu đài từ cát bụi, làm ra những viên đá quý cực kì quý hiếm, và ngay cả điều khiển rồng- nhưng vậy thì đã sao nào! Tạo ra một món ăn ngon như vậy thì cũng giống như là một phép thuật rồi, đúng không Saito? Saito gật đầu. “Chắc chắn là như vậy rồi.” “ Đúng là đồng chí tốt! cháu là một người tốt đấy” Marteau choàng tay qua vai Saito “ Ở đây, “Thanh gươm của chúng ta”! Hãy cho bác hun lên trán cháu ! Đi mà! Năn nỉ mà!” “Cháu nghĩ là bác không nên đâu. Và đừng gọi cháu như vậy nữa” Saito nói “Tại sao thế?” “Kì...lắm” Bếp trưởng bỏ vai Saito ra và giang tay ra bất thình lình “Nhưng cháu đã cắt mấy con golem của một pháp sư thành sắt vụn! Cháu hiểu không hả?” “A, cái đó thì …” “Đó, rốt cuộc thì cháu học kiếm thuật ở đâu thế? Nói cho bác biết với” Marteau nhìn Saito chằm chằm mội cách nghiêm chỉnh. Ông ấy luôn hỏi Saito cùng một câu hỏi mỗi lần Saito tới để ăn và Saito cũng luôn trả lời cùng một câu trả lời nốt. “Cháu không biết. Cháu chưa từng cầm kiếm trước đây bao giờ. Cơ thể cháu tự nó cử động ấy chứ” “Mọi người có nghe thấy không?!” Bác bếp trưởng la to lên vang vọng khắp bếp Các đầu bếp trẻ tuổi và phụ bếp đồng thanh trả lời “Có, thưa bếp trưởng” Và sau đó Marteu quay mặt lại đối diện với Saito. “Đây chính là cái người ta gọi là bậc thầy thật sự! họ không bao giờ khoe khoang về kĩ năng của họ! hãy nhìn và học hỏi đi” một bậc thầy thật sự không bao giờ khoe khoang” Dàn bếp vui vẻ đồng ca. “Một bậc thầy thật sự không bao giờ khoe khoang” Và Marteau quay lại đối mặt với Saito. “Ơ, “Thanh Gươm của chúng ta” cháu biết rồi đấy, bác bắt đầu thấy thích cháu nhiều hơn rồi. Vậy thì cháu thấy cái này thế nào?” “Um, cái gì cơ…?” Kể từ hôm đó, nó chẳng sáng lên lần nào nữa, chẳng biết nó là cái gì nữa…hừm Ngay cả khi Saito đang cố gắng nhìn vào các Dấu Ấn của mình để tìm hiểu sự việc, Marteau hành động cứ như là Saito đang cần được phục vụ vậy. Bếp trưởng quay qua Siesta. “Siesta!” “Vâng?” Siest vui vẻ nhìn Saito và bếp trưởng nói chuyện với nhau rạng rỡ trả lời. “Mang cho vị anh hùng của chúng ta những thứ tuyệt nhất của Albion.” Nụ cười của cô bé căng ra, và trở lại với một chai rượu nho trên giá, cô bé đổ một ít rượu vào ly của Saito. Siesta nhìn Saito chăm chú đến nỗi mặt cậu ta đỏ bừng lên vì rượu. Những sự kiện đó cứ lặp đi lặp lại mãi và nó trở thành một thói quen của mọi người: Saito đến thăm nhà bếp, Marteau trở nên thân thiết hơn với Saito và sự kính trọng của Siesta đối với cậu ta còn trở nên sâu sắc hơn trước đây ♦ ♦ ♦ Mặc dù đó là một ngày đặc biệt… có một cái bóng đỏ thẫm nhìn trộm Saito từ cửa sổ nhà bếp. Một trong số các đầu bếp trẻ nhận ra nó. “Này, có cái gì ngoài cửa sổ kìa” Cái bóng kêu lên một âm thanh kì quặc 'kyuru kyuru' và lẩn mất. ♦ ♦ ♦ Sau khi ăn sáng, dọn dẹp và giặt đồ, Saito hộ tống Louise tới lớp. Bình thường thì cậu ta sẽ bị ngồi dưới sàn nhà nhưng sau khi Louise nhận ra rằng chàng trai của chúng ta trở nên đông cứng khi nhòm lên váy của các cô gái khác, cô bé bất đắc dĩ cho Saito ngồi lên ghế. Và Louise còn nói rõ với Saito là nếu mà tầm nhìn của chàng trai tội nghiệp đó mà rời quá xa tấm bảng đen sẽ bị cắt bữa trưa. Vào lúc đầu, những bài học rất quyến rũ đối với Saito vì những điều kì diệu của chúng: biến nước thành rượu, kết hợp các nguyên liệu khác nhau để chế tạo một loại thuốc ma thuật đặc biệt, tao ra mộ trái cầu lửa từ không khí, làm bay các cái hộp, đũa, và quả banh ra ngoài cửa sổ cho thuộc hạ lấy về...vân vân và vân vân… Nhưng sau một thời gian, cái sự mới mẻ của nó biến mất dần. Và vì thế nên Saito đã làm luôn một giấc tại lớp. Giáo viên và Louise chốc chốc lại lườm Saito bằng một cặp mắt chỉ-có-ở-ác-quỷ, Nhưng không có luật lệ nào cấm thuộc hạ ngủ trong lớp học hết. Với lại xung quanh lớp học thì đa số các thuộc hạ mà có đời sống về đêm ví dụ như là một con cú của ai đó thì đang ngáy ngon lành. Thật ra thì nếu mà họ đánh thức Saito dậy thì việc đó có nghĩa là họ đang đối xử với cậu ta như một con người. Louise cắn môi cố kìm cảm xúc tràn ngập “khát khao” được “nói” cho Saito biết “cảm xúc lúc bấy giờ của mình,” dù chỉ là một ít. Nhưng cô bé không thể làm vậy, bởi vì nếu Louise làm vậy thì chẳng hóa ra là cô bé lại ngang hàng với một tên thuộc hạ như Saito sao, điều này trái với quy tắc của Louise. ♦ ♦ ♦ Cũng trong hôm đó, đắm chìm trong ánh mặt trời, Saito nhanh chóng làm thêm một giấc nữa trong một tiết học khác. Ly rượu mà cậu ta uống sáng nay đã có tác dụng, và Saito mơ Đó đúng là một giấc mơ không-thể-tin-được Trong mơ, Louise bò tới cái gối rơm của chàng ta trong khi đang ngủ “Có chuyện gì vậy, Louise…?” Khi nghe thấy tên mình bị gọi, Louise lườm vào Saito-đang-nằm-mơ-nói-mớ. “Louise không ngủ được à? Thôi được rồi…đành vậy, Munya~” Xời, nói mơ thôi à. “…Munya. E-ê, đừng có ôm tôi bất thình lình như vậy” Louise hết hồn quay phắt lại nhìn Saito một lần nữa. Những học sinh khác đã bắt đầu chú ý đến việc này, và dỏng tai lên nghe. “…Thiệt tình, không ngờ cô chủ khó tính lúc ban ngày lại là một cô gái bé bỏng ngọt ngào khi ở trên giường như vậy.” Một “dòng” …nước dãi chảy ra từ khoé miệng Saito trong khi chàng ta tiếp tục phiêu lưu trong thế giới mộng mơ của mình. Louise chộp vai chàng trai đang-nói-mớ của chúng ta và “nhiệt tình” lay Saito dậy. “Ê ê, Ngươi đang mơ cái quái gì vậy?!” Bạn học trong lớp của cô bé phá lên cười Malicorne the Windward tặng cho Louise một lời bình luận rất ư là “tốt bụng”. “Oi oi, Louise! Vậy ra cậu làm mấy cái trò đó với thuộc hạ của mình suốt đêm à? Ngạc nhiên thật đấy!” “Chờ đã! Đây chỉ là mấy câu mộng du vớ vẩn mà thôi! Ah,thật là! Tỉnh dậy cho ta coi!” “Louise, Louise, cô nhìn giống con mèo con dễ thương lắm; á, dừng lại, không phải chỗ đó, đừng liếm tôi như vậy mà…” Ngay khi Saito vừa nói xong câu đó, Những tràng cười nổ ra từ các học viên tưởng như có thể làm nổ tung trần nhà. Louise đá Saito bay khỏi ghế, bạo lực mang chàng trai xấu số ấy về hiện thực từ thế giới giấc mơ mềm mại và dịu dàng mà cậu ta đang du ngoạn. “S-sao cô đá tôi?!” “Ta lén bò vào cái ổ gà của ngươi lúc nào hả?” “Saito, Nói cho mấy người bất lịch sự kia hiểu là ta chưa bao giờ rời khỏi giường mình dù chỉ một bước suốt đêm” Đúng rồi đó mọi người. Tôi đơn giản chỉ mớ ngủ mà thôi. Louise không bao giờ làm mấy chuyện như vậy đâu.” Những học viên thở dài thất vọng và quay ra chỗ khác “Hiển nhiên là vậy rồi? Làm như ta sẽ làm cái trò đó ấy không bằng! Với cái thứ này, Ngạc nhiên quá há!Cái thứ này! Chỉ nghĩ đến việc ta sẽ nằm chung giường với cái thứ hạ đẳng này thôi mà nổi hết da gà lên rồi, đùa cùng vừa thôi chứ!” Louise tức giận, kiêu căng ngẩng đầu lên nói. “Nhưng những giấc mơ của tôi thường trở thành sự thật” Saito cao giọng. “Ừ, đúng đó! Dù sao thì giấc mơ cũng có sức mạnh báo trước tương lai mà!” Ai đó trong lớp học “hỗ trợ” cho Saito. “Cô chủ của tôi, với tính cách của cô ta, chắc chắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ tự kiếm được người yêu.” Hầu hết cả lớp gật đầu đồng ý. Louise liếc Saito bằng một ánh-mắt-của-ác-quỷ khác. Nhưng đã quá trễ. Saito đã có đà để phóng tới. “Cô chủ tội nghiệp của tôi tự dưng trở nên khá “ngây thơ”, một chiến lược tuyệt vời để lén bò vào cái “ổ gà” bình thưởng của tên thuộc hạ này” Louise chống hai tay lên hông và la hét Saito. “Đủ rồi! Im cái miệng bẩn thỉu của ngươi lại ngay!” “Khi cô ta làm như vậy, tôi cứ phải đẩy cô ấy ra…” Ngay lúc Saito vừa thốt xong câu này, vai của Louise run lên vì giận dữ “...Và nói với cô chủ là : ‘đây không phải chỗ cô ngủ’” Cả lớp đồng loạt vỗ tay hoan hô. Saito nhại lại một điệu chào thanh lịch và ngồi xuống. Louise đá Saito lăn lông lốc trên sàn nhà. “Tha cho tôi!” Nhưng Louise đã vượt qua giới hạn của việc “nói lý lẽ” . Ánh nhìn của cô bé đâm về phía trước và như mọi khi, hai vai của cô bé rung lên với một sự thịnh nộ dữ dội. Lại một lần nữa, có một cái bóng đỏ đang nhìn Saito chằm chằm. Đó chính là con rồng lửa của Kirche. Nó nhìn Saito qua khe hở của các chân ghế. “Hửm?” Nhận ra được là con rồng lửa đang nhìn mình, Saito vẫy vẫy tay với nó. “Mày là con rồng lửa của Kirche đúng không? Tao nhớ hình như mày có tên thì phải. Cái gì ấy nhỉ…À đúng rồi, là Flame, Flame-” Saito vẫy tay kêu nó lại gần, nhưng con rồng lửa đập nhẹ đuôi một vòng và thở ra một cụm lửa trước khi trở về với chủ nhân của nó. “Tại sao một con thằn lằn lại chú ý tới mình thế nhỉ?” Saito bối rối nghiêng đầu . ♦ ♦ ♦ Và trong khi Saito đang có một cuộc “đấu mắt” với con rồng lửa trong lớp… Tại phòng hiệu trưởng, Cô thư kí Longueville đang bận rộn viết cái gì đó Cô ta dừng lại một chút và liếc qua cái bàn củ tùng, nơi mà cụ Osman đang “bận rộn” ngủ. Khoé môi của cô Longueville nở lên một nụ cười điệu mờ nhạt, một vẻ mặt mà cô ấy chưa cho ai thấy bao giờ. Cô Longueville đứng dậy khỏi bàn mình. Trong một giọng nói nhỏ, cô ta thì thầm một câu thần chú “Im lặng”. Đích đến của cô Longueville là hầm kho, chỗ ngay bên dưới phòng hiệu trưởng. Qua khỏi các bậc thang, cô Longueville đối diện với khá nhiều cánh cửa sắt khổng lồ. Chúng được khoá với những cái chốt máy móc, lần lượt bảo vệ nhau với những móc khoá khổng lồ. Nơi này được tạo ra trước cả khi Học viện này được thành lập. Thận trọng quan sát xung quanh mình, cô Longueville lấy cây gậy phép trong túi ra. Nó dài cỡ một cây bút chì, nhưng chỉ với một cái vẫy tay, nó nới dài ra bằng cỡ một cây gậy chỉ huy, cây đũa phép mà cô ta xài rất thành thạo. Cô Longueville niệm một phép thuật khác. Khi câu thần chú đã hoàn thành, cô ta chỉ cây gậy chỉ huy vào cái móc khoá. Tuy nhiên…chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. “Chà, mình cũng chẳng mong đợi cái ‘phép thuật mở khoá’ có tác dụng.” Cười ranh ma, cô Longueville tiếp tục ngâm những từ ngữ trong một số các phép thuật đặc biệt của riêng mình. Đó là “Phép thuật biến đổi”. Niệm phép lớn và rõ ràng, cô Longueville vẫy cây gậy chỉ huy của mình vào ổ khoá nặng nề. Cái phép thuật đó tuôn trào xuống nó…nhưng cũng chẳng có gì thay đổi cả, mặc dù cô ta đã đùng đó chờ rất lâu. “Chắc là nó đã được một pháp sư cấp Square củng cố bằng phép thuật ” cô ta lẩm bẩm. “Phép thuật cường hóa” ngăn chặn sựa oxy hoá và sự phân huỷ của vật được niệm phép. Một vật mà được niệm phép này vào thì sẽ được bảo vệ khỏi các phản ứng hoá học, và bảo quản nó mãi mãi trong trạng thái đó. Ngay cả “phép thuật biến đổi” cũng không có tác dụng vào một thứ mà được bảo vệ quá kĩ như vậy. Chỉ khi nào mà người niệm phép phá huỷ mạnh hơn người niệm phép bảo vệ thì nó mới có thể bị phá huỷ. Và như vậy thì rõ ràng là người mà củng cố cho cảnh cửa này là một pháp sư cực kì mạnh, kể cả cô Longueville, người chuyên về phép thuật của Đất và biến đổi đặc biệt, cũng không làm suy suyển cánh cửa này một chút nào. Gỡ cặp kiếng ra, cô ta lườm vào cánh cửa một lần nữa. Ngay lúc này cô Longueville nghe tiếng bước chân đi xuống từ cầu thang. Cô ta rút ngắn cây gậy của mình vào và bỏ nó vào trong túi. Người xuất hiện là thầy Colbert. “Xin chào cô Longueville. Cô đang làm gì thế?” “Chào thầy Colbert, tôi đang lập danh mục tất cả nhứng thứ có trong kho, nhưng…” “Ồ, khó đấy. Chắn chắn việc đó sẽ làm cô tốn hết nguyên ngày để tới xem tất cả các món đồ có trong đó. Có rất nhiều sắt vụn lẫn trong đó nữa, và chúng nằm lung tung hết cả, chẳng theo một thứ tự nào.” “Đúng vậy thật” “Sao cô không mượn luôn chìa khoá từ cụ Osman” Cô Longueville mỉm cười. “À… tôi không muốn làm phiền giấc ngủ của cụ. Và tôi cũng không vội lắm về việc hoàn thành cái danh mục này…” “À, ra vậy. Cái ông già đó, tôi muốn nói là cụ Osman ấy, ngủ rất say đấy. Có lẽ tôi nên đến thăm cụ ấy vào lúc khác.” “Ơ…Này cô Longueville?” “Có chuyện gì sao?” Thầy Colbert nhìn hơi xấu hổ và mở miệng nói “Nếu được thì…cô dùng bữa trưa cùng với tôi nhé?” Cô Longueville nghĩ một hồi, sau đó cười thật tươi ra vẻ chấp nhận lời mời của thầy Colbert. “Chắc chắn rồi, thật là vinh dự cho tôi quá” Hai người bọn họ đi xuống cầu thang. “Này, thầy Colbert” Bằng một giọng nói thân mật, cô Longueville khơi mào cuộc nói chuyện một lần nữa. “V-vâng, có chuyện gì vậy” Được khuyến khích nhờ việc lời mời của mình được chấp nhận quá dễ dàng, Colbert hăm hở đáp lời lại với cô ta. “Thực sự là có thứ rất quan trọng trong kho à?” “Ừ.” “Vậy thì, thầy có biết về ‘Gậy huỷ diệt’ không?” “À, thực ra thì đó là một món đồ có hình dáng kì lạ.” Cặp mắt của cô Longueville loé lên “Cái…hình dạng như thế nào vậy?” “Khó nói lắm, đơn giản là nó trông rất lạ. Nhưng thôi, kệ nó đi, cô muốn ăn gì? Thực đơn hôm nay là cá bơn nướng thảo mộc…Nhưng tôi khá thân với bếp trưởng Marteau, và tôi có thể nhờ ông ấy làm bất cứ món ăn tuyệt với nào trên thế gi—” “E hèm.” Cô Longueville ngắt lời thầy Colbert đang nói thao thao bất tuyệt. “V-vâng?” “Tôi phải nói là, cái kho được bảo vệ một cách đáng kinh ngạc, dù có là loại phép thuật nào đi chăng nữa, thì cũng không thể mở nó ra được, tôi nghĩ vậy” “Khá đúng đấy. Mở nó ra là điều không tưởng đối với tất cả các pháp sư. Vì nó được một nhóm pháp sư cấp Square cường hóa để chống chọi lại mọi phép thuật mà.” “Tôi rất ngưỡng mộ khi thấy thầy rất hiểu biết về lĩnh vực này đấy, thầy Colbert” Cô Longueville khen thầy Colbert bằng một cử chỉ thoải mái. “Hả? à… ha ha, tôi chỉ vô tình đọc được mấy cái tài liệu nói về cái hầm đó thôi… chắc tôi sẽ cân nhắc lại và nghiên cứu nó kĩ hơn chút nữa... ha ha. Nhưng bởi vì suốt ngày nghiên cứu như thế nên tôi vẫn còn độc thân vào tuổi này.” “Tôi chắc rằng bạn đời của thầy sẽ rất hạnh phúc đấy. Vì thầy có thể nói cho cô ấy rất nhiều thứ mà chẳng có ai biết cả” Cô Longueville làm đông cứng thầy Colbert với một ánh nhìn quyến rũ “Ôi, đời nào, cô cứ chọc tôi hoài!” Thầy Colbert căng thẳng bối rối và lau mồ hôi trên trán. Sau khi đã lấy lại được sự bình tĩnh, thầy Colbert đối mặt nghiêm chỉnh cới cô Longueville. “Cô Longueville. Cô có nghe tới “Trái banh của Frigg” chưa (Frigg là vợ của thần Odin trong thần thoại Bắc Âu), cái mà được treo ở lễ nô-en ấy?” “Chưa, tôi chưa từng nghe qua.” “Haha, chắc là tại vì cô mới tới Tristain được hai tháng. À, cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt đâu, chỉ là một lễ hội mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, có truyền thuyết là nếu một đôi nam nữ nhảy dưới trái banh đó thì họ sẽ được định mệnh ban cho ở bên nhau mãi mãi hay giống giống vậy. Đó cũng chỉ là một truyền thuyết dễ thương mà thôi, đương nhiên rồi! Ừm!” “Và?” Mỉm cười, cô Longueville làm cho Thầy Colbert tiếp tục nói “À thì là… nếu được thì, không biết cô có thể nhảy với tôi không ấy mà.” “Tôi rất vui lòng. Khi mà lễ hội trái banh lại tuyệt vời như vậy. Nhưng tôi muốn biết thêm về cái kho ngay bây giờ. Thầy thấy đấy ,tôi đặc biệt thích thú về các dung cụ phép thuật." Muốn làm cô Longueville ấn tượng hơn nữa, thầy Colbert lục lọi trong trí nhớ của mình Nhà kho, nhà kho, cô ấy nói… Nhớ ra một thứ có thể làm cô Longueville thích thú, thầy Colbert trịnh trọng nói “À đúng rồi, có một thứ mà tôi có thể nói với cô mặc dù là nó chẳng có gì đặc biệt quan trọng lắm…” “Thầy cứ nói đi” “Chắc chắn là cái nhà kho đó bất khả xâm phạm với phép thuật nhưng nó có một điểm yếu chết người.” “Ồ, thú vị thật” “Điểm yếu đó chính là…sức mạnh vật lý” “Sức mạnh vật lý?” “Đúng vậy! ví dụ nhé, ừm, không phải lúc nào cũng vậy nhưng một con Golem khổng lồ thì sẽ có th-” “Một con golem khổng lồ?” Thầy Colbert tự hào phát biểu ý kiến của mình cho cô Longueville. Và khi thầy ấy nói xong, cô Longueville không thể nào nhịn được một nụ cuời thoả mãn. “Đúng là thú vị thật đấy, thầy Colbert ạ” Category:Zero no Tsukaima